FF 규민Back to You
by hyehwacho
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah berpacaran. Namun, Kyuhyun lebih sering memilih bersama dengan teman-temannya di bandingkan bersama dengan Sungmin. Lalu bagaimanakah hubungan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

**Good Bye My Love (Sungmin Side)**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Genre :**

**Angst, romance**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni milik saya **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO(s)**

No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti KyuMin tidak usah baca !

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang bias menghargai karya saya. Terutama untuk KyuMin Shipper.

~OoO~

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya kau hancurkan perasaanku. Kau lebih memilih bersama teman-temanmu di bandingkan aku. Kau lebih mendengarkan mereka di banding aku. Kau tidak pernah melihatku sedikit. Tidak pernah memberikan perhatian untukku walau hanya sebentar. Kau selalu dingin dan berlaku cuek terhadapku. Hanya terhadapku!

"Kyunnie, apa kau hari ini ada waktu untuk menemaniku pergi mencari kado untuk Siwon?"

"Mianhae minnie~ah ! aku tidak bisa, aku sudah memiliki janji bersama Changmin, Minho, Jungmo dan Victoria."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pergi bersama Ryeowook saja kalau begitu."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkanku dan kembali ke teman-temannya. Aku benar-benar tidak di anggap. Bahkan ia tidak menghubungiku. Untuk tertawa bersamaku pun tidak pernah. Aku hanya dapat melihatnya tertawa saat ia bersama teman-temannya.

Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu saja terlihat bahagia bersama temannya? Kenapa di saat bersamaku, Kyuhyun selalu memasang senyum yang dia buat-buat? Oh Tuhan, apakah aku harus pergi dari hidupnya? Dan mulai dengan hidup baru tanpa dirinya? Kau tau kan Tuhan bahwa aku sudah lama menyukai dirinya. Sangat susah untuk melepaskannya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat tersiksa. Apa yang harus aku perbuat?

~oOo~

"Min, apa kau memikirkan Kyuhyun?"

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara "OMO ! Siwon~shi"

"Minnie~ya! Dengarkan aku, putuslah dengan Kyuhyun. Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Uring-uringan memikirkan Kyuhyun. Padahal kamu tau sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak akan memikirkanmu !'Ucap Siwon sambil duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya diam memikirkan ucapan Siwon. Apa itu yang harus aku lakukan .

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku sekali ini min. Putuslah dengannya. Carilah kehidupan baru tanpa dirinya. Lambat laun,hal itu pasti akan terjadi. Min, sadarlah. Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu. Jika ia mencintaimu, ia tidak akan menyianyiakan kamu. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini Min. Kyuhyun bukan namja yang tepat untukmu."

ya, Siwon benar mungkin memang itu jalan terbaik untuk sekarang. Dia benar-benar sahabat terbaikku. Terima kasih Tuhan kau mengirimkan Siwon untukku.

"Aku setuju dengan Siwon!"

"Aku juga! Akhirilah semua ini, sebelum kau benar-benar merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam. Carilah namja yang benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Aku rasa, itu benar. Gomawo Siwon~ah, Donghae~ya, Wokkie~ya"

Aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka. Mereka sangat menyayangiku.

Aku akan menulis surat untuk Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk mengatakan ini secara langsung ke Kyuhyun.

~oOo~

Drrtt..Drrrttt...Drrrttt

"Minnie chagi"

"Ne eomma. Waeyo?"  
"Bisakah kamu pulang ke Busan besok?"  
"MWO? Bagaimana dengan sekolahku eomma? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Urusan sekolahmu sudah di urus Kim ajjhusi. Berkas-berkas untuk masuk ke sekolah baru juga sudah eomma urus di sini"  
"Mwo? Pindah sekolah?"

"Ne. Tidak ada penolakan minnie chagi. Bersiaplah, besok Kim ajjhusi akan menjemputmu di rumah jam 12 siang. Besok kamu tidak perlu ke sekolah"

"Baiklah eomma. Arraso"

Besok aku akan pindah ke Busan. Orang tuaku baru saja menghubungiku dan memintaku kembali ke Busan. Memulai hidup baru tanpa bayang-bayang Kyuhyun. Berat sekali untuk meninggalkan kota Seoul ini. Awal dimana rasa cintaku terhadap Kyuhyun tumbuh. Tapi, di Seoul jugalah akhir dimana rasa cintaku terhadap Kyuhyun akan layu.

To : Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae

Besok aku akan pindah ke Busan. Kuharap kalian mau kerumahku besok pukul 12 siang. Karena jam 12 siang besok aku akan pergi ke Busan. ^^

Setelah aku mengirimkan sms ke Ryeowook, Siwon dan Donghae. Aku putuskan untuk membuatkan surat untuk Kyuhyun.

Untuk : Cho Kyuhyun

Annyeong Kyunie !

Mianhae, aku harus menulis surat ini untukmu. Mianhae, karena aku mengatakan ini lewat surat. Karena, aku tidak akan sanggup mengatakan ini secara langsung. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi, aku ingin hubungan kita sampai di sini. Hatiku sudah cukup tersakiti oleh semua perlakuanmu. Aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi. Cukup sampai di sini.

Aku tahu. Banyak yeoja yang mengejarmu bahkan tergila-gila padamu. Itu semua karena kau memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Sehingga membuatku jatuh kedalammu sampai sedalam ini. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri itu semua Kyu.! Tapi, aku kurang yakin akan ada yeoja yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus. Seperti aku yang mencintaimu dengan sangat tulus. Yang bisa mencintai kamu dengan segala yang ada di dirimu. Dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Aku sangat bersyukur pernah menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Walaupun dengan perilaku yang tidak baik dan selalu tidak di anggap olehmu. Tapi, itu sudah cukup untukku. Melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa lepas bersama sahabatmu itu, sudah membuatku bahagia. Kebahagianmu itu segalanya untukku. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku yakin, kau akan bahagia bila tanpa aku. Karena, aku menyebalkan dan membuatmu risih kan. Aku tahu itu Kyu

Walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan untukku, aku bahagia. Karena kau masih dapat tersenyum walau itu bukan karena aku. Jadi, aku mohon. Berbahagialah. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukan itu untukku, lakukan itu demi dirimu. Aku harap kau mengerti Kyu.

Aku mencintaimu..! Saranghae Kyunnie

Lee Sungmin

Tanpa terasa, air mataku menetes membasahi kertas ini.

Ini benar-benar sangat berat. Meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku terutama meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyunnie, aku harap kau akan bahagia tanpaku.

~oOo~

"Minnie~ah"

"Wokkie~ah"

"Mian, aku hampir saja terlambat. Mianhae, Siwon dan Donghae tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan mendadak si sekolah"

"Gwenchanayo. Wokkie~ah, tolong berikan surat ini ke Kyuhyun!"

"Baiklah. Akan aku berikan kepada Kyuhyun!"

"Gomawo Wokkie. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

"Ne. Tapi, apa demi melupakan Kyuhyun kau harus pindah?"

"Kurasa, ini yang terbaik. Aku pergi juga bukan hanya untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Tapi karena permintaan orang tuaku. Tolong sampaikan salamku kepada Siwon dan Donghae ya. Sepertinya aku akan segera pergi"

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya. Kami pasti akan merindukanmu. Sering-seringlah main kesini"

"Pasti! Kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Bye Wokkie~ah"

~oOo~

"Ajjhusi, ayo jalan"

"Baik nona"

Mobil yang membawaku ke Busan sudah mulai berjalan. Hah~~

Kyuhyun, terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Aku mencintimu Kyuhyun. Saranghae..

-END/TBC?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Pasti!

Sebenarnya sebagian fanfic ini merupakan kisah nyata, namun ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah.

Menurut reader, buat sequel, chapter atau gak di lanjutin?

Mohon review ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

**Back to You ch 1(Sequel Good Bye My Love (Sungmin Side))**

**.  
Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**.  
Genre :**

**Romance, Friendship, Family**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni milik saya **

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO(s)**

No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti KyuMin tidak usah baca !

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang bias menghargai karya saya. Terutama untuk KyuMin Shipper.

~oOo~

-Sungmin POV-

Hari ini aku kembali ke Seoul, setelah 3 tahun ini aku tinggal bersama eomma dan appaku di Busan. Sebenarnya semua ini di karenakan Appaku harus kembali ke perusahaannya yang ada di Seoul. Dan appa merasa cabang perusahaannya yang berada di Busan sudah lebih baik dan sudah bisa di kendalikan oleh bawahannya.

Sepertinya, tidak ada yang berubah di Seoul. Hanya saja, sedikit lebih indah di bandingkan 3 tahun lalu. Aku jadi merindukan Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae, dan juga emm Kyuhyun. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang ya? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan mereka, terutama Kyuhyun. Haist, apa yang aku pikirkan. Lee Sungmin, kamu harus melupakannya. Yah, walaupun susah setidaknya kamu harus berusaha min! Fighting !

"Ming, kamu kenapa melamun Chagi?"

"Aa..Aniyo eomma"

"Kamu merindukan teman-temanmu, ne?"

"Ne, appa. Minnie ingin bertemu mereka"

"Baiklah, nanti kamu boleh bertemu mereka. Dan, besok kamu sudah bisa mulai kuliah di Universitas Kyunghee min. Appa sudah mendaftarkanmu di sana."

"Jinjja appa? Jurusan apa?"

"Ne, jurusan modern music. Sesuai keinginanmu bukan?"

"Ahhh~~ Appa, saranghae. Gomawoyo"

"Ne. Cheonmaneyo chagi. Kapan kamu akan bertemu temanmu ming? Besok kamu kan kuliah. Tapi ingat ya, besok kamu harus membantu di perusahaan appa. Dan jangan lupakan perjanjian kita min. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo appa. Appa yang terbaik. Molla appa, mungkin sore nanti"

"Oh~ jangan pulang malam ya. Setelah mengantarmu ke rumah, appa dan eomma akan berangkat ke Jepang mungkin selama 1 minggu. Minnie bisa kan sendirian?"

"Gwenchanayo appa, Minnie kan udah terbiasa tinggal di Seoul sendirian"

"Baiklah"

~oOo~

_To : Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae_

_Annyeong chingu~ah ! :D_

_Minnie udah di Seoul loh sekarang :D Ketemuan yuk di Kona Beans jam 4 sore :p _

_Pokoknya harus datang ya :D Bogoshipoyooo~~_

SEND!

Ah~ benar-benar gak sabar untuk bertemu mereka .

Drrttt…drttt..

_From : Ryeowook_

_Jinjjayo? Kyaaa~~ Minnie nado bogoshippoyo~~ wokkie pasti datang kok. Sampai bertemu nanti ya min :D_

Drrrtt…drttt..

_From : Donghae_

_Eh? Jinjja min? Kamu di Seoul? Aigoo~~ uri Minnie udah di Seoul sekarang. Oke tuan putri min. Aku dan Siwon akan ke sana. Siwon sedang besamaku sekarang. Nado Bogoshippoyo Minnie :D –SiHae_

~oOo~

Dan disinilah aku berada. KONA BEANS! Tempat aku dan sahabat-sahabatku akan melepas rindu setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang ya? Hahahah

"MINNIE~~~~~"

"OMO! Aigoo~~ Wokkie, Siwon, Donghae! Kyaaaaa~~~"

"Wah, Minnie makin cantik ne. Wokkie jadi iri nih liat Minnie."

"Aigo, harusnya minnie yang iri dong sama wokkie. Wokkie sekarang cantik banget. Udah punya namjachingu kan?"

"Ne min. Namanya Yesung oppa. Hehehe"

"Benarkah? Kalau Siwon dan Donghae?"

"Bahkan mereka sudah lama punya pacar min"

"Eh? Benarah wokkie~ah? YA! Kenapa kalian berdua tidak menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kami kan mau memberi kejutan untuk uri Minnie. Benarkan won?"

"Tentu saja. Uri Minnie kan jauh, jadi sengaja kita ingin memberi kejutan ini untuk penyambutanmu yang kembali ke Seoul"

"Aish, kalian ini. Pokoknya Minnie gak mau tahu, kalian harus mengenalkan pacar kalian ke Minnie, ne?"

"Arasseo. Nanti wokkie kenalkan dengan Yesung oppa, Hyukkie dan Kibummie"

"Hyukkie? Kibummie?"

"Ne, Hyukkie itu yeojachingu Donghae, kalo Kibummie itu yeojachingu Siwon"

"Ah~ begitu."

"Bagaimana denganmu min? Apa sudah bisa melupakannya?"

"Sebenarnya sih belum Hae. Tapi, semoga setelah aku menerima penwaran appa, aku bisa melupakannya."

"Penawaran apa?"

"Jadi begini Siwon~ah. Aku meminta appa untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di jurusan modern music. Kalian kan tahu sendiri kalau aku suka sekali sama music. Appaku setuju tetapi dengan syarat, aku mau di jodohin sama anak rekan bisnisnya. Ya, aku setuju aja. Kurasa itu keputusan appa yang terbaik"

"HAH? Min, yang benar aja kamu mau di jodohin. Ini buka zaman dulu. Aigo~"

"Iya nih. Lee ajhussi kok tega sih sama Minnie"

"Sudahlah Hae, Wokkie. Minnie aja gak seheboh kalian. Kenapa kalian jadi heboh sih?"

"Haist, siwonnie chagi~ tentu saja karena kita itu sahabat Minnie. Masa kita tega biarin Minnie di jodohin sama namja yang gak dia cintai?"

"Gak apa-apa kok wokkie"

"Apa kamu sudah tahu min siapa namja yang bakal di jodohin sama kamu?"

"Sebenarnya sih belum won, tapi appaku sedang ke Jepang sekarang. Mungkin lagi menemui calon tunanganku."

"Dia orang Jepang min?"

"Bukan Hae, dia orang korea kok. Hanya saja dia pindah ke Jepang. Dan nanti, dia akan ke korea bersama eomma dan appaku. Dan tinggal di rumahku, jadi kurasa tidak sulit untuk mencoba untuk mencintainya nanti. Appaku juga pernah bilang dia akan memasukan namja itu ke universitas yang sama denganku nanti. Tapi jurusannya berbeda denganku. Dia akan mengambil jurusan bisnis."

"Universitas mana min? Kyunghee bukan? Ayolah, kamu kamu sudah janji sama kita kalau kita akan satu universitas lagi"

"Iya Min, sampai-sampai aku harus belajar extra untuk bisa masuk Kyunghee. Dan itu karenamu min"

"Iya kok Hae, Wokkie. Aku di Kyunghee kok"

"Yeyyy"

"Kalau begitu kita berempat bisa bersama-sama lagi. Aku, Minnie, Hyukkie, Kibummie akan satu jurusan. Sedangkan Donghae, Siwon, Yesung oppa dan calon tunanganmu itu akan satu jurusan. Wahh, ini kebetulan yang sangat manis"

-Sungmin POV end-

~oOo~

"Chullie~ah, apakah perjodohan anak kita jadi?"

"Tentu teuki. Itu harus terjadi. Bagaimanapun anakmu yang manis itu harus jadi menantuku. Aku benar-benar terobsesi untuk menjadikannya menantuku."

"Kita harus persiapkan pertunangan mereka mulai sekarang, Chullie."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalo acara pertunangannya kita percepat saja?"

"Di percepat? Yang benar saja, bahkan kita masih di Jepang Chullie chagi"

"Tapi hannie, kita bisa pulang ke Seoul diam-diam. Kita persiapkan acaranya terlebih dahulu. Lalu baru kita pertemukan mereka berdua saat pertunangan. Itu pasti menjadikan pertemuan mereka berdua yang paling berkesan. Sekalinya bertemu, mereka langsung bertunangan. Aigo~ lucunya"

"Jadi chullie~ah, kamu bermaksud meninggalkan anakmu sendirian di sini? Aigo~ kasihan sekali calon menantuku"

"Dia sudah tahu kalau kami akan ke korea Teukie~ah. Dia sekarang tinggal di apartemennya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kami akan ke Korea 1 minggu ini. Dan aku juga sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadanya. Dan dia juga setuju untuk di jodohkan"

"Oke, kalau begitu kapan kita akan pulang ke korea? Aku akan segera memesan tiket ke korea"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Kangin~ah. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memesan tiketnya sekarang untuk kita berempat"

"Chullie~ah, kita akan mengadakan pertunangan mereka di mana ya? Kita harus segera membuat undangannya juga."

"Kita akan melaksanakannya di Jeju saja. Biar romantis. Dan tenang saja, semua urusan akan selesai dengan cepat dan mudah jika aku yang turun tangan. Kkkk~"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita merancang undangannya dan juga menulis nama tamu yang akan kita undang saat pertunangan mereka nanti?"

"Baiklah, kurasa itu ide baik. Jadi, keesok harinya setelah kita sampai di korea. Kita tinggal memberikannya ke tuan Park. Dan mulai mempersiapkannya dengan baik."

~oOo~

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Gimana ceritanya di chapter ini? Tambah aneh ya?

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan membuatnya sequelnya dalam bentuk chapter. Mungkin chapternya aku buat sedikit, tapi akan aku buat sebisa mungkin menjadi istimewa. Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan. Maklum, author baru :p

Mohon review ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

**Back to You ch 2 (Sequel Good Bye My Love (Sungmin Side))**

**.  
Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**.  
Genre :**

**Romance, Friendship, Family**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni milik saya **

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO(s)**

No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti KyuMin tidak usah baca !

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang bias menghargai karya saya. Terutama untuk KyuMin Shipper.

~oOo~

"Chullie~ah, apa kita harus melakukan ini? Aku takut nanti mereka akan salah paham."

"Tenang saja Teukie~ah. Serahkan saja padaku. Kangin~ah, suruh Sungmin ke sini besok ne"

"Kenapa harus secepat itu yeobo? Bukankah kita akan mempertemukan mereka saat acara pertunangan?"

"Hannie, aku mau membuat kejutan saat pertunangan nanti. Aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang. Makanya besok Sungmin harus segera kesini"

"Chullie~ah, hari ini Sungmin baru saja masuk kuliah. Masa harus izin selama 1 minggu. Oh ayolah, jangan kekanakan yeobo"

"Tidak bisa, Hannie. Aku akan mempertemukan mereka besok. Dan kalian tinggal mengikuti permainan yang aku buat nantinya. Jangan banyak bicara. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo"

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Hankyung pun pasrah menerima perintah telak yang telah di buat oleh Heechul. Mereka benar-benar tidak berani untuk menentang Heechul. Oh~ ayolah, siapa yang akan berani melawan ratunya evil. Kangin, Leeteuk dan suaminya Hankyung pun masih sayang dengan nyawa.

"Yeobseo"

'_Yeobseo, eomma? Waeyo?'_

"Changmin~ah, besok kamu ke Jeju. Tidak ada penolakan. Kamu sudah tahukan apa yang eomma maksudkan?"

'_Ne, tapi kenapa secepat ini eomma? Bukankah acara pertunangannya minggu depan. Oh~ ayolah eomma. Aku masih memiliki banyak tugas di Jepang.'_

"Tidak ada penolakan Chang. Besok atau semua fasilitasmu terutama game-game busukmu itu akan eomma ambil"

'_ANDWE! Ne, arasseo Heechullie eomma chagi. Besok aku akan segera ke sana'_

"Bagus! Good night chagi~"

'_Ne eomma.'_

"Nah, aku sudah menelepon Changmin untuk datang kesini besok. Giliranmu Kanginnie~"

"Haistt. Arraseo"

"Chullie~ah, kenapa jadi begini? Aku jadi tambah bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"ssstt.. Teukie chagi~ nanti akan aku jelaskan."

"Yeobseo ming"

'_Appa? Waeyo?'_

"Besok kamu ke Jeju, ne. Appa dan eomma ada disini. Kita liburan sebentar disini."

'_Tapi, kuliahku bagaimana? Kan Minnie baru masuk hari ini."_

"Appa yang akan mengurusnya. Jadi besok kamu kesini ya, calon mertuamu juga sudah di sini"

'_Ne, appa'_

"Baiklah, good night chagi"

'_Good night appa~ salam buat eomma juga ne'_

"Ne"

_~oOo~_

-Sungmin POV-

Hari ini aku di haruskan ke Jeju oleh appa. Sepertinya aku akan di perkenalkan sama calon tunanganku. Ah~ Jeju memang pulau yang indah.

Drrttt…drttt..drttt

"Yeobseo appa"

'_Ming, sudah sampai kan? Cepat ke sini ne. Tunanganmu sudah sampai di sini'_

"Ne appa. Minnie udah di perjalanan menuju ke sana kok"

'_Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama ne. Kasihan tunanganmu itu'_

"Ne"

Hah! Jadi apakah ini akhir dari perjalanan kisah cintaku? Berakhir dengan sangat mengenaskan. Dan pada akhirnya, aku akan menikah dengan namja yang tidak aku cintai. Ini sudah 3 tahun aku berpisah bersama Kyuhyun. Tetapi, kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya? Apa aku masih bisa berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali kepadaku?

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

"Eh? Baiklah, gomawo ajjhusi."

"Cheonmaneyo nona."

"Minnie chagi~"

"Appa, eomma. Eh, ada ajjhusi dan ajjhuma"

"Annyeong Minnie. Aigo~ calon menantuku cantik sekali ne"

"Tentu saja cantik Chullie~ah. Kau lihat istriku, cantik dan manis. Tentu saja Minnie juga cantik dan manis seperti Teukie"

"Aigo~ Raccon mulai kumat kan penyakit narsisnya"

"Sudah Chullie~ah. Bukankah kita akan mempertemukan mereka berdua."

"Ah iya. Hampir saja aku lupa. Haistt, ini gara-garamu Raccon"

"YA! Ini salahmu Chullie~ah"

"Minnie chagi, temui calon tunanganmu di taman belakang ne. Dia sudah menunggumu di sana"

"Ne, arraseo eomma. Kalau begitu Minnie ke belakang dulu ne"

~oOo~

Aduhh..

Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Apa itu namja yang akan di jodohkan denganku?

Wahh~ Kenapa namja ini tinggi sekali?

"A..annyeonghaseo"

"Eh? Annyeonghaseo"

"CHANGMIN?"

"LEE SUNGMIN?"

"Ap..apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu calon tunanganku"

"MWO? Jadi?"

"Jadi kamu anak Lee ajjhusi? Aigo~ dunia ini sempit sekali. Bahkan calon tunanganku adalah mantan kekasih dari sahabatku. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak menerima perjodohan ini. Aku mau berkata apa sama Kyuhyun jika tahu aku bertunangan dengan mantan kekasihnya."

"Memangnya kalau Kyuhyun tahu kenapa? Itu bukan urusan dia lagi kan. Kenapa kamu harus takut Cwhang"

"Cwhang? YA! Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Ya, setidaknya panggilan itu lebih cocok untukmu. Daripada aku harus menghabiskan tenagaku dengan memanggil nama panjangmu."

"Tapi tidak harus Cwhang kan. Kamu bisa memanggilku Chang atau Min~ah."

"Tapi aku tidak mau Cwhang."

"Haist kau ini"

Ternyata calon tunanganku Changmin. Sahabat dari namja yang aku cintai Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku tidak tahu marga dari Changmin, Hankyung ajjhusi dan Heechul ajjhusi. Kenapa harus di sembunyikan sih? Memang sih Changmin itu namja yang baik, kurasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk mulai mencintai Changmin. Tapi, setiap melihat Changmin, aku selalu melihat bayang-bayang Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya. Bahkan mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Sifat, hobi dan senyum mereka pun sama. Ahh~ Sungmin~ah, jangan memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi. Kalau aku memikirkan Kyuhyun terus, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya.

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Gimana ceritanya di chapter ini?

Maaf ya jika bahasanya hancur banget ._.v mohon di maklumi. Masih tahap pembelajaran. Hohoho..

Mianhae jika Chapter ini KyuMin momentnya belum ada, mungkin chapter depan sudah ada kok KyuMin moment :p

Sekali lagi maaf jika chapter ini kependekan.

Jangan lupa review ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

**Back to You ch 3 (Sequel Good Bye My Love (Sungmin Side))**

**.  
Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**.  
Genre :**

**Romance, Friendship, Family**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni milik saya **

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO(s)**

No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti KyuMin tidak usah baca !

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang bias menghargai karya saya. Terutama untuk KyuMin Shipper.

~oOo~

-ChangMin POV-

Oh, TUHAN ! Kenapa Heechullie umma jadi seperti ini sih. BERTUNANGAN? Yang benar saja!

Bahkan Chullie umma sudah memikirkan sampai ke pernikahan. Apa segitu terobsesinya Chullie umma ke seorang YEOJA yang bernama LEE SUNGMIN itu?

"Changmin chagi"

"Nde umma. Waeyo?"

"Apa kamu tidak mau menolong umma? Umma benar-benar ingin membuat Lee Sungmin itu menjadi menantu umma. Umma bahkan sudah bercerita tentang perjodohan ini denganmu Min~ah. Pokoknya umma tidak mau tahu, kamu harus mau. Arraseo?"

"Tapi umma, Changmin sudah berpacaran sama Victoria. Kenapa umma jadi seperti ini sih? Kenapa harus Changmin, umma?"

"Jadi kamu lebih memilih yeoja itu di bandingkan umma, begitu?"

"Eh? Aniyo umma. Arraseo, arraseo. Changmin akan ikuti maunya umma"

"Ah~ , kamu yang terbaik Changminnie chagi"

-ChangMin POV end-

~oOo~

*HARI PERTUNANGAN*

-Sungmin POV-

Hari ini, hari pertunanganku dengan Changmin.

Hey, bahkan aku tidak terlalu mengenal Changmin, tapi aku harus bertunangan dengannya dan bulan depan aku harus menikah dengannya.

Tuhan, bisakah malam nanti di tiadakan. Sungguh, aku tidak siap untuk menghadapi malam ini.

Tidak mungkin aku bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, dan bahkan aku masih mencintai namja itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bertunangan tetapi pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu orang, dan orang itu bukanlah namja yang sebagai tunanganku.

Aku pasti benar-benar merasa bersalah jika aku benar-benar bertunangan dengan Changmin. Aku pasti harus berbohong dengan umma dan appa. Aku harus tersenyum seakan-akan aku bahagia nantinya, tapi aku tidak merasa bahagia. Bagaimana ini Tuhan? Kumohon, kali ini bantu aku!

"Minnie chagi, kajja kita ke salon. Chullie umma juga sudah menunggu di mobil. Pestanya akan mulai 5 jam lagi. Kita harus mulai bersiap-siap."

"Ne umma. Minnie sebentar lagi akan kesana. Minnie ganti baju dulu ne"

"Cepat ya min, kita harus cepat."

"Ne umma"

Apa aku kabur saja? Ah~ , tidak..tidak yang ada nanti penyakit jantung appa bisa kambuh karena meihat anaknya yang cantik ini tiba-tiba menghilang. Selain itu, nanti persahabatan umma, appa dan ajjhusi ajjhuma bisa hancur hanya karena aku.

ANDWE!

Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bahkan aku juga sudah menyayangi Heechullie ajjhuma dan Hankyung ajjhusi.

Bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkan hati mereka? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melakukan hal yang membuat mereka sedih.

Hah!

Dan pada akhirnya aku yang harus mengalah. Ya sudahlah, pertunangan ini mmang sudah tidak bisa di hindari lagi. Mungkin ini sudah takdirku untuk bersama dengan namja yang tidak aku sukai.

"Kajja umma."

"Ne, kajja chagi"

~oOo~

Sekarang aku sudah berada di gedung tempat aku dan Changmin akan bertunangan.

Hah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Kyuhyun~ah, kau sudah datang"

DEG

Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun datang kesini?

"Ne, Umma. Aku sudah datang, mana Changmin~ah? Kenapa dia tidak ada?"

"Ah~ , Min~ah lagi bersama Appa. Kamu di sini bentar ne"

"Arraseo umma"

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa memanggil Chullie umma dengan sebutan umma? Apa Kyuhyun dan Changmin saudara kembar? Ah~ tidak mungkin, mana ada kembar yang tanggal lahirnya beda.

"Emm.. Annyeonghaseo Ming"

DEG

Itu, suara Kyuhyun kan? Apa dia di belakangku?

"Hei, bisakah kau berbalik arah? Bahkan aku belum melihat wajahmu?"

Kyuhyun di belakangku? Aku langsung berbalik ke belakang.

DEG

"Ming, waeyo? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"ahh.. a..an..aniyo."

"Jangan gugup begitu Ming. Lama kita tidak bertemu ne, apa kabarmu?"

"Ah.. Ak..aku baik-baik saja."

Oh Tuhan, kumohon hentikan waktu sekarang juga. Bahkan perasaanku tetap sama, detak jantungku pun masih tetap tidak tentu saat menatapnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun datang ke acara ini? Bisa-bisa aku nekat untuk menghentikan pertunangan ini.

"Minnie chagi, cepat kemari. Appa memanggilmu."

"Ne umma. Eumm, aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun~sshi"

~oOo~

"Selamat datang di acara Pertunangan anak kami pada malam hari ini, sebelum acara pertunangan ini di mulai, anak saya akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk seseorang yang tidak lain adalah calon tunangannya pada malam ini"

"Mari kita sambut Lee Sungmin"

"Annyeonghaseo, jeonun Lee Sungmin imnida. Malam ini saya akan membawakan lagu Because It's You"

'_Mianhadan mal haji marayo..  
Nae-ge sarangeun kkeuti aninde..  
Ireohke uri heyeojindamyeon..  
Eotteo-khaeyo.. Eotteo-khaeyo.._

_Sarang hana ppuninde sarang-hal su eopt-ko..  
Cheongmal ha-goshipeun mal hal sudo eom-neunde..  
Cheomcheom meo-reojyeo-ganeun  
Sarangi jigiji mothal  
Maldeu-ri nal ul-ke haneyo._

_Komapdaneun mal haji marayo..  
Nae modeun sarang ju-go shipeunde..  
Ireohke uri nami dwehn-damyeon..  
Eotteo-khaeyo.. Eotteo-khaeyo.._

_Sarang hana ppuninde sarang-hal su eopt-ko..  
Cheongmal ha-goshipeun mal hal sudo eom-neunde..  
Cheomcheom meo-reojyeo-ganeun  
Sarangi jigiji mothal  
Maldeu-ri nal ul-ke haneyo._

_Sarang-haeyo..  
Sarang-haeseo.. Eotteo-khaeyo_

_Apeun sarangirado kwaehn-chanha~  
Nae saengae majimag sarang jiwodo  
Ji-ul-su eom-neun geudaenikka~  
Seulpeun un-myeon-girado  
Keudaereul bonael-su eop-seo  
Sarang-haeyo..Keudaenikkayo.._

_Nae-gen geudaenikkayo'_

Tes! Sungguh, aku sudah tidak sanggup jika harus menahan air mataku. Bahkan saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini, tatapan mataku hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah CHO KYUHYUN!

Dan kurasa, aku menyanyikan lagu ini bukan untuk Changmin, tapi lagu ini seakan-akan lagu yang menceritakan isi hatiku untuk namja itu –read Kyuhyun-.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Lee Sungmin atas suara indahnya. Sekarang mari kita sambut Cho Kyuhyun"

MWO? Ke..kenapa dia juga ikut bernyanyi?

"Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Saya akan menyanyikan lagu 7 years of love"

'_Chilnyeoneul mannatjyo_  
_Amudo uriga ireoke_  
_Swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo_  
_Geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo_  
_Gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae_

_Urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie_  
_Seororeul manna gidaenneunji molla_  
_Byeonhaeganeun uri moseupdeureul_  
_Gamdanghagi eoryeowonneunjido_

_Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde_  
_Geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo_  
_Geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaenneunde_

_Ureotjyo uuu sigani gamyeonseo naegejun_  
_Aswiume geuriume naetteutgwaneun dareun_  
_Naui mameul bomyeonseo_  
_Cheoeumen chinguro daeumeneun yeoninsairo_  
_Heeojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaneun_  
_Geu mal jeongmal matneunde_

_Geu huro samnyeoneul bonaeneun donganedo_  
_Gakkeumssik seoroege yeollageul haesseotjyo_  
_Dareun han sarameul manna ttodasi_  
_Saranghage doeeosseumyeonseodo nan_  
_Seulpeulttaemyeon hangsang jeonhwalgeoreo_  
_Sorieobsi nunmulman heulligo_

_Neodo joheun saram mannaya doenda_  
_Maeumedo eomneun mareul hamyeonseo_  
_Ajik nareul johahana gwaenhi dollyeo malhaetjyo_

_Arayo uuu seoro gajang sunsuhaesseotdeon_  
_Geuttae geureon sarang dasi hal su eopdaneun geol_  
_Chueogeuro nameulppun_  
_Gakkeumssik chagaun geuael neukkilttaedo isseoyo_  
_Hajiman ijeneun amugeotdo yoguhal su_  
_Eopdaneun geol jal aljyo_

_Na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo_  
_Hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo_  
_Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal_  
_Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune...'_

~oOo~

"Terima kasih untuk para undangan yang telah hadir di sini, untuk mempersingkat waktu yang ada, mari kita mulai acara pertunangannya. Silahkan untuk kedua keluarga naik ke atas panggung."

Aniyo, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun yang akan bertunangan denganku. Jelas-jelas disini Changmin yang naik keatas panggung. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun yang akan bertunangan denganku? Haist, kenapa malah memikirkan Kyuhyun sih?

"Silahkan naik keatas panggung Cho Kyuhyun"

MWO? Kenapa Kyuhyun ikut naik ke atas panggung? Dan Kyuhyun pun membawa kotak perhiasan. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun akan menemani Changmin? Atau mungkin memberikan cincin pertunangan kami ke Changmin? Hahh! Aku bahkan masih berharap bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang menjadi tunanganku sekarang.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun~ah"

Ternyata benar, Kyuhyun hanya memberikan cincin itu ke Changmin.

"Mari kita mulai acaranya"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong ^^

Gimana ceritanya di chapter 3 ini?

Sepertinya sih makin gak jelas ya -_-" haduh, jadi malu. Mianhae jika baru bisa publish sekarang. Soalnya kemaren-kemaren lagi sibuk Ujian Maaf juga kalo chapter ini masih kependekan. hohoho

Jangan lupa review ya

Biar author makin semangat buat lanjutin fanficnya. Sekali lagi maaf jika bahasanya masih hancur banget :p


End file.
